


Stay The Night

by ASadDitto



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Vigilante AU, cafe worker shiro, lance is the vigilante, post crossed on tumblr with art i drew, slightly angst?, some talk of being shot?? just mentioned tho, would it count if its worried lance??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: Shiro did a dumb, Lance is worried.





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waffle_walks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffle_walks/gifts).



Shiro could only watch as Lance paced back and forth in his living room, tracking every movement the younger made as he nearly walked holes into the floor, gripping at his hair. He frowned at the vigilante, crossing his arms as the male finally spoke. **  
**

“Damn it Shiro! You could’ve died!”

He nearly scoffed but caught himself in time as he replied.

“But I didn’t. I wouldn’t have either.”

That caused the younger to whirl on him angrily, his mask askew from the worrying. His eyes burned with vexation, as he stalked over to the older with such grace you wouldn’t have been able to guess he was angry unless you saw his face. He dug his finger into Shiro’s chest as he ranted.

“He had a gun! And was unstable!” Lance let out a cry of irritation when Shiro shrugged nonchalantly. “Will you take this seriously?!”  

Shiro sighed, his own irritation bubbling up, “If I hadn’t stepped in  _you_ could’ve been shot. Don’t treat me like I’m some damsel in distress, I can handle my own self.”

Lance threw his hands into the air, “I’m not treating you like a damsel in distress! I’ve been shot before, I know how to handle these things.  _You’ve_  never been shot,  _you_ don’t know how to deal with these things,  _you_ could’ve gotten hurt, or worse. Don’t you know how scared I was?! I could have  _lost_ you today.”

Shiro blinked in surprise as tears gathered in Lance’s eyes, his voice cracking on the last bit of his tirade. His own irritation was replaced with panic as the tears slipped out, frozen as he was unsure what to do. It was only until he heard a sob from the boy in front of him that he quickly gathered him in his arms.

He felt the boy shudder as sobs wracked his body, clinging onto Shiro as if he was afraid he was going to disappear.

Shiro licked his lips as his throat went dry, unsure what to really say, “I…I didn’t know you felt like that…”

Lance pulled back for a moment, his eyes red and glossy and face blotchy from the crying, yet he still looked beautiful as ever to Shiro. Shiro brought up his hand and wiped the tears from his face, face apologetic.

Lance wiped at his face, backing away from the taller, whispering, “Just, don’t do that again, okay? I’m not trying to make you seem weak, it’s just that I’ve dealt with this for years now and have experience how to deal with different types of situations, I can’t let you get harmed because of my negligence and stupidity.”

Shiro snorted, a soft smile on his features, “So you agree it’s stupid?”

Okay he deserved the small slap that landed on his chest, “ _Shiro_.”

“Okay, okay,” He put his hands up in surrender, “I can’t promise anything though, but I will try my best to leave it to the professional.”

Lance huffed, putting his hands on his hips, “Not try, you will do.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s late and I should go.”

While Shiro didn’t want him to leave, he nodded in agreement. “Be careful..and use the door this time,  _please_.”

This time Lance was the one to snort as he walked towards the window, “You’ll never make me conform to being normal!”

Shiro rolled his eyes as he walked after Lance, “Right, of course. I should’ve know that being a vigilante includes you being completely weird.”

Lance turned around abruptly, sending a cute pout to the cafe worker, “That was rude.”

Shiro only laughed softly before staring at the smaller boy. The air turned somber as they stood in silence for a moment.

Another moment passed and before he knew it, Lance had gotten closer to Shiro, stepping slightly on his tippy-toes, using the Japanese man’s arm and shoulder for support as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

His eyes widen in shock before slowly melting into the kiss as his face flushed. His eyes shut as he rested his hands on the Cuban’s waist. Lance pulled back, a smirk coming onto his face as he backed up to the window and away from Shiro, “Well, that’s my que-woah!

Shiro had pulled Lance back to him, kissing him harder this time before pulling back slightly and rested his forehead against Lance’s, “Stay the night? You don’t know if I might need a hero to save me again. Heard there were recent break-ins near by.”

Lance gulped as he stared up into Shiro’s eyes, “Well, if that’s the problem, then I just guess have to stay.”

“Good,” Shiro whispered before dipping his head down to capture Lance’s lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted art for this over at my tumblr! https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/post/163998064366/this-is-for-my-newly-made-shance-vigilante-au-and <\---- right there...Im too lazy to do the short link thing LMAO.


End file.
